Birthday Wishes
by coultharddd
Summary: Random Drabble - Fluffy one shot


**AN:** This is a one shot especially for Agnieszka - I felt so bad for posting the latest update of Hold my girl just before your birthday celebrations so I threw together a radom one shot of fluff for you.

**Birthday Wishes **

'Happy Birthday' Henry shouted as he bounced through the bedroom door of his and Elizabeth's flat. Elizabeth groaned as she was woken; one eye peering open trying to focus on her boyfriend.

'Hennnrryyy' she moaned, she rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head.

'Ok, I'll return you presents then' he joked

'PRESENTS' she jumped up and a smile immediately spread across her face. Her eyes focused on her boyfriends hands as he pulled a gift bag from behind his back.

'Yes, it is not everyday your girlfriend turns twenty-four now is it' He laughed, she wasn't even listening she was too busy trying to peer inside the bag. He handed her the gift bag and watched her devour it; like a kid opening presents on Christmas day. The bag contained various gifts; Chocolate, wine, fluffy socks, a photo frame of them and a letter. She placed the items down, looked at Henry confused and tore open the envelope.

_Happy Birthday Elizabeth! I cannot believe we have spent the last three years together, I am so lucky to have you by my side. I have another special gift for you; but I need to you search for it. So I want you to head to the place where we enjoy our meals... _

Elizabeth laughed

'What?'

'Just do it, stop being a control freak and move your butt' he playfully swatted her as she climbed from the bed. She glanced behind her still laughing as Henry followed her downstairs.

Her feet carried her into the kitchen and on the table she noticed a post it note on the table. She giggled and leant over to peel it off the table.

**_Now you have found me you need to seek the rest; go to the place that Henry loves best..._**

She smirked, she knew that answer.

'Take it with you' He called after her, handing her the post it note. She walked into the living room and located his spot on the sofa, she turned to him and grinned as she found the next post it note

**_Well done Adams, Now for the next one; I am in the place that you often make a mess, but Henry follows behind and lays us to rest. _**

She fuzzed her brow as she thought for a moment

'SHOES' she shrieked and ran towards the door, she kept the note in her hand, and sure enough a new note was there.

_This is the final note; in here you lay, sometimes I watch as you soak your troubles away. _

'The bath?' she looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyebrows at him and headed back up stairs, all three post it notes in hand. As she climbed the stairs and turned away from their bedroom towards the bathroom she spotted a note on the door.

**_Stop here, let me open the door_**

Elizabeth stopped and stood to the side letting Henry come to her.

'Close your eyes, and pass me the notes' He smirked, her stomach turned in anticipation. She did as he asked, she placed all post it notes in the palm of his hands and closed her eyes.

Henry pushed the door open and entered the room, he placed the post it notes down order she collected them, but placed them face down; Elizabeth had missed the writing on the back...

'Open your eyes' he whispered. She slowly peeled her eyes open and gasped at the sight in front of her.

The lights dimmed as candles, upon candles filled the room. Rose petals leading to the bath; the bath which was filled with steaming water and bubbles, ready for her to relax in. Balloons in the numbers two and four hung in the corner

'Henry' she was speechless, she had never seen anything so beautiful. Henry stepped away from the post it notes, revealing them too her.

**'****Will'...'You Marry'...'Me?' **

She turned her focus to Henry; had she read those words right? As her gaze fell to Henry he was situated on one knee.

'Elizabeth McCord Adams, Here I am down on my knees, I have dreamed of this scene for years, since the moment I met you. You complete me and I cannot face a day without you, without waking up with you or coming home to you. When my world is falling apart, and I am struggling you are there, when I am happy and enjoying life; well it's you that I want to share that moment with, or it's down to you I am in that moment. You have made me a man by loving me Elizabeth and I want to spend the rest of my life holding you and loving you, creating a family with you, growing old with you. No matter what life throws at me I want to look to my side and look at you. So my request is simply; will you please marry me?'

Elizabeth was sobbing, her hand over her mouth as she attempted to compose herself to speak. It was useless; she nodded her head excitedly and dropped to her knees in front of him. She handed him her shaking hand

'Yes' she whispered

'Sorry I didn't hear that?' He teased her

'Yes, Yes, YES, YES' she screamed and watched as he placed the ring on her finger. She glanced down and the opal stone that lay there.

'I love you so much Henry, this is the best birthday ever' she gushed as tears continued to spill over her eyes

'I love you too, Elizabeth soon to be McCord' he winked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his. His hands roamed her back as the kiss drew the air from their lungs.

'The bath will go cold' he teased

'Hmm, join me?' she winked as she stood and held her hand out for him.

'I will always join you, on any adventure, anywhere' He whispered into her ear.

'Happy Birthday Baby'


End file.
